


Zombie Apocalypse, probably

by kamooi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Zombies, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamooi/pseuds/kamooi
Summary: Just your average zombie outbreak.





	Zombie Apocalypse, probably

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea my 5 year old nephew had.
> 
> Huge shoutout to [my buddy Murphy](archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato) for editing the crap out of this!
> 
> Have fun!

Ruby ran into the room in a flurry of petals. "Hey guys we have a problem, there are zombies outside!" she practically yelled in a rush before starting to pack a bag.

"Ha _ha,_ very funny Ruby," said Weiss, who hadn't looked up from her notes.

"I'm serious! Why do you think I'm packing this bag?" Weiss looked up to see Ruby stuffing a few jars of cookies into her backpack. "We've got to do something! You believe me, right, my little pumpkin patch?" Ruby said, fluttering her eyelashes at Blake. Blake looked from Weiss to Ruby and raised an eyebrow. With a shrug, they got up and started packing a bag as well.

"You're not taking this seriously are you, Belladonna?" Weiss spluttered while standing up from her desk.

"My strawberry milkshake has never led me wrong before," they said, dumping various copies of Ninjas of Love into a bag.

Just then, a groan came from the open window. Weiss looked out to see a veritable ocean of zombies taking up the courtyard.

She gasped, jaw hanging slack before sighing. "I hoped to never have to use this." Weiss sent a text on her scroll before going to her own pack, starting to shove breast implants and designer jackets into it.

"Hey babe, what are you doin’ with my stress implants?" Yang walked in flexing and looking mad sexy while holding a mid-sized box. "I picked up that thing you wanted, though. Did you see the zombies?"

Weiss picked the box up and opened it, pulling out what looked like an old movie ray gun with an open mouth shark head at the end.

"I made this shark gun in case of a zombie outbreak, of course," Weiss said holding the gun aloft. "It shoots sharks."

The rest of team RWBY stared as Weiss grabbed the bag of her and Yang’s things, kicking open the door to shoot a zombie in the face with a miniature great white shark.

"Maidens, you're so hot," Yang muttered before following her out the door. Blake and Ruby shrugged at each other before clasping hands and following the freezerburn couple out the door into the zombie infested world of Remnant.

* * *

 

"-and then we kicked the asses of all the zombies and Weiss's shark gun saved us all!" Yang exclaimed at the breakfast table before class started.

"Wait, why did I have a shark gun?"

"What does Blake have to do with pumpkin patches?"

"Strawberry... milkshake?"

The rest of Team RWBY couldn't help but talk over each other as they questioned Yang.

"I don't know! What, is Nora the _only_ one allowed to have weird dreams around here?" Yang said, waving her arms around before sitting down and pouting as much as she could.

Weiss leaned forward to give Yang a kiss on the cheek before laying her head on a muscular shoulder. "Well, I for one appreciate how well prepared I was for the impending zombie apocalypse."

Ruby grabbed Blake’s hand, blushing when Blake raised it up for a kiss, and decided to let the rest of dream sit, content to enjoy a quiet morning with her team.


End file.
